1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers. More specifically, it relates to easy open containers, particularly useful for holding fishing lures and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of containers have been proposed for fishing lures. For example, Beneke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,220 discloses a fishing lure container 10 which includes a transparent elongated cylinder 11 sized and proportioned to contain a fishing lure 12. The cylinder is preferably aperatured at 13 to provide for both ventilation and drainage. The container includes a first end piece 21 which is held by friction on the end of the cylinder. When it is removed from the end, access to the interior is provided. The first end piece 21 is provided with a tab (29, 30) which facilitates removal of the end piece 21. A second end piece 31 also having a tab 37, 38 is provided at the other end of the cylinder 11. This patent is representative of the problem with most cylindrical containers in that access is typically provided only at one or both ends thereof which provides a limited area of access. This can make access to the container difficult and even dangerous when the contents include objects with sharp hooks. If a fishing lure were to become stuck in such a container, removal of the same would be exceedingly difficult.
Another example of a similar fishing lure container is disclosed by Crosby in U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,297. In Crosby, a fishing lure container 10 includes a tubular transparent envelope 20 formed of a rigid impact resistant waterproof material. In FIG. 1, the envelope 20 has an open end defining a mouth 26 which has a raised lip 22 thereon. It is through this mouth 26 that a fishing lure 150 may be passed. The other end 24 of the envelope 20 is closed. The lip 22 has a longitudinal V-notch formed therein which allows the fishing lure leader to extend through the envelope 20. In FIGS. 3 and 4, a second embodiment of the invention is disclosed wherein the second end of the envelope is also open defining a second mouth 92. The patent discloses a provision of a tab 122 having a lateral hole 124 therethrough to allow the container 110 to be hung on a peg or the like for storage, transport or display. This patent suffers from the same shortcomings, namely that access is only provided through one or both ends of the longitudinal tube.
Allard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,258, discloses a complex fishing leader holder which is used to carry leaders without them becoming entangled or knotted. The holder consists of an outer tube 1 and an inner tube 2 which is rotatably mounted within the outer tube 1 and held in position within outer tube 1 by collars 3. A cap 4 is secured to one end of the inner tube 2 and a securement part 5 is provided which can slide within the inner tube 2. Both the outer tube and the inner tube have longitudinally extending slots through which a projection 9 of the securement part 5 may pass. An eyelet 11 extends from one end of the securement part 5. The cap 4 has a resilient part 12 which can be in the form of coil springs. When leaders are secured to the eyelet, they can be withdrawn into the inner tube 2 by moving the securement part 5 by the enlarged head 10. When the projection 9 reaches the other end of the aligned slots 6 and 8, the projection 9 can be moved along short slot 7 after securement part 5 has been moved against the resiliency of the resilient part 12, so rotating inner tube 2 with respect to outer tube 1 and covering the slot 8 with part of the surface of outer tube 1. The holder is effectively held in this closed position by the resilient part 12. In order to obtain a leader from the holder or insert another leader into the holder, it is then necessary to move projection 9 along slot 7 by means of the enlarged head 10, so rotating the inner tube with respect to the outer tube 1, and aligning slots 6 and 8. The securement part can then be slid along the inner tube 2 by the enlarged head 10 so exposing the eyelet 11, so that a leader can be removed or added. While this patent teaches the use of an inner tube rotatable within an outer tube each of which having a longitudinal slot therein, the slots are not utilized to provide access to the interior of the container but rather to provide a path of travel for projection part 9 of the securement part 5.
Thus, there remains a need for a container which may be used for fishing lures or for the storage of any other small parts or objects, which has a tubular shape but which allows for a substantial area of access to the interior of the container through the cylindrical side wall of the container.